Hands
by Zhechii
Summary: Cerita One-shot Kenpachi-Orihime. Mind R to R?


**Disclaimer : I own Nothing**

* * *

 **Hands**

 **Kenpachi/Orihime**

 **Rating : K-T**

 **Romance**

 **One-shot**

* * *

"Yachiru _-chan_! Yachiru _-chan_!" Panggil Orihime sembari berlari ke segala arah mencari wakil kapten 11 yang mungil itu. Orihime tidak menemukan gadis mungil yang selalu mengikuti kapten divisi 11 kemana si kapten tersebut pergi. Setelah sekian lama ia berlari mencari Yachiru, Orihime tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah berada di balkon belakang kantor divisi 11.

"Yachiru _-chan_ pergi kemana?" Orihime lelah mencari ke sana kemari tetapi ia tidak berhasil menemukan wakil kapten divisi 11.

"Oiy!"

"?!"

Suara berat yang terdengar tiba-tiba membuat Orihime meloncat kaget dan melangkah mundur. Dengan was-was, gadis penyembuh itu mencari siapa pemilik suara yang membuat terkejut. Kedua belahmata gadis itu menangkap sosok pria bertubuh besar yang sedang terduduk bersandar di sebuah pohon sakura yang bermekaran dengan ditemani sebuah botol sake di tangannya.

"Zaraki _-taichou, kau membuatku kaget..." Orihime menghela napas lega ketika mengetahui bahwa pemilik suara berat itu adalah orang yang pernah membantu Ichigo dalam penyelamatan Rukia, Zaraki Kenpachi, kapten divisi 11._

 _"Hmmph." Di wajah Kenpachi terukir seringai, ia sangat suka mengusili kawan sekelas Ichigo itu. Gadis itu terlihat lemah, polos, ceroboh dan aneh di mata kapten divisi 11._

"Yachiru tidak ada disini. Ia pergi bersama anak Kurotsuchi barusan," kata Kenpachi sembari meneguk kembali minuman sake yang ada di tangannya.

"EH?! Moo~ Yachiru- _chan_. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Zaraki- _taichou_. Maaf telah mengganggu anda," ujar Orihime. Sebelum gadis itu pergi, ia membungkuk sopan pada Kenpachi.

"Tunggu."

Orihime menghentikan langkahnya lalu ia membalikkan badannya untuk menoleh ke arah Kenpachi.

"Tunggu disini."

"Eh? Tapi...tapi..."

"Tunggu Yachiru di sini. Lagipula dia tidak akan lama."

"Hmm...Baiklah." Orihime tidak bisa menolak perintah kapten yang selalu menantang Ichigo apabila mereka bertemu dan ia pun berjalan menghampiri Kenpachi dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Minum?" Tawar Kenpachi seraya menyodorkan sebuah botol sake kecil.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Lagipula saya masih dibawah umur."

"Begitukah?" Kenpachi meletakkan kembali botol sake itu di nampan bewarna coklat.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, kehingan menyelimuti mereka. Orihime memang dekat dengan anggota divisi 11 terkecuali kapten mereka, ia tidak tau bagaimana memulai percakapannya dengan pria besar itu begitu pun Kenpachi, ia tidak terlalu pandai mengajak ngobrol seorang wanita. Biasanya ia memulai sebuah percakapan dengan menarik sebuah pedang apabila ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang sama dengan seseorang yang lemah.

"... ... ..."

"... ... ..."

' _Yachiru-chan, cepat datang!'_ pinta Orihime dalam hati, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan atmosfer sunyi seperti saat itu.

"Oiy, Onna." Kenpachi memulai percakapan.

"I-IYA!" Orihime tersentak kaget ketika suara berat pria bertubuh besar memanggil namanya.

"Kau bisa menyembuh luka?"

"Ah, iya mungkin lebih tepatnya mengembalikan waktu."

"Aku tidak peduli kau menyebutnya apa...Bisa kau sembuhkan lukaku?"

"Zaraki-taichou, kau terluka?!"

"Kau tidak perlu sepanik itu. Ini hanya luka kecil yang menyusahkan." Kenpachi melepas kain perban yang melilit di sekitar telapak tangan kanannya.

"Woah, gawat!" Orihime langsung memanggil sahabat perinya untuk membentuk formasi penyembuh. Cahaya emas ke-orangean mengitari telapak tangan Kenpachi. Secara perlahan, luka sayatan pedang mulai pudar dari tangan Kenpachi. Pria bertubuh besar itu berkacak kagum melihat kekuatan misterius yang dimiliki gadis bersurai orang itu. Tidak heran mengapa Aizen menginginkannya.

Telapak tangan Kenpachi kembali seperti semula, tanpa ada bekas luka sayatan yang setengah kering dalam waktu 2 menit. Ia pun menggerakkan telapak tangannya itu, ia tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

"Biar saya periksa lagi, Zaraki-taichou, memastikan bekas luka itu telah hilang."

"Hn." Kenpachi mematuhinya. Ia membiarkan teman sekelas Ichigo memeriksa dan menyentuh tangannya tanpa ada sedikit penolakan darinya. Ia memang tidak suka jika seseorang menyentuhnya tak terkecuali Yachiru. Entah mengapa ia menuruti gadis Ryouka itu.

"Ada apa, onna?" Tanya Kenpachi ketika ia mengamati gadis Ryouka itu terpaku diam sambil memegang telapak tangannya yanng besar.

"... ... ..." Orihime tidak menjawab.

"Onna."

"Eh?! Maafkan aku Zaraki _-taichou_. Aku hanya mengagumi tanganmu."

"Huh?!"

"Kau memiliki telapak tangan yang besar dan kuat Zaraki _-taichou_ ," kagum Orihime sambil menyentuh lembut tangan Kenpachi dengan jari – jemarinya.

"... ... ..."

"Aku pernah memegang tangan oni _-chan_ tapi tidak sebesar tangan Zaraki _-taichou_. Jika dibandingkan kalian berdua, tanganku seperti acar mentimun di tumpukan roti burger."

Kenpachi menyeringai mendengar ucapan Orihime. Gadis itu terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang asyik meneliti mainannya.

"Coba kau lihat Zaraki _-taichou_. Tanganmu dua kali lipat lebih besar dari tanganku," ucap Orihime sambil memperlihatkan tangannya tengah berada di atas telapak tangan Kenpachi. Tangan Orihime begitu terlihat sangat kecil daripada tangan kapten divisi 11 itu bagaikan daging ham yang dimasak di penggorengan yang besar.

Tiba – Tiba tangan Kenpachi meremas tangan Orihime sehingga membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget terhadap apa yang dilakukan oleh pria bertubuh besar itu. Coretan merah muda tipis terhias di wajah Orihime.

"Umm...Z-Zaraki _-taichou_ bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" Orihime berupaya untuk melepaskan tangannya yang mungil dari remasan tangan Kenpachi tetapi ia tidak cukup kuat melawan pria garang itu.

"Ah, Kau begitu kecil...begitu lemah...dan rapuh," ujar Kenpachi dengan suara berat terdengar lembut sembari mengamati upaya Orihime melepaskan tangannya dari remasan si kapten berambut hitam panjang itu.

"A-ano...Zaraki _-taichou_..."

Kenpachi mengabaikan ucapan gadis penyembuh itu, tak berniat mau melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Orihime. Bagaikan batu dan air, mereka sangat kontras. Kenpachi bertubuh keras bagaikan batu sementara Orihime, lembut seperti air.

"Ah, kau sangat mungil, Onna." Tangan Kenpachi yang satu lagi menyentuh pipi gadis Ryouka yang telah dihiasi coretan warna buah persik terlihat samar – samar. _Manik abu_ Orihime terbelalak kaget begitu kehangatan tangan Kenpachi menjalar di pipiny _a._ Merah muda semu yang menghiasi wajah putih gadis Ryouka kini berubah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

 _"A-ah..."_ Orihime berkata dengan nada tergagap dan wajah memerah panas.

"Khuhu...Wajahmu memerah, Onna. Mirip kepiting rebus dan aku ingin memakanmu segera... _"_ Kenpachi tertawa kecil dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime. Teman sekelas Ichigo itu bisa merasakanhembusan nafaslelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kini bukan hanya wajahnya yang memerah membara, Orihime merasakan tubuhnya ikut panas dan tegang. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, gadis bersurai orange bisa mencium sesuatu yang menyengat dari mulut Kenpachi, sesuatu yang beralkohol.

"E-eh?! K-kau mabuk Zaraki- _taichou_..."

"Kau sangat cantik, Onna." Ucap Kenpachi, ia sudah terbawa pengaruh alkohol sehingga semua ucapannya berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya.

"Z-Zaraki _-taichou_..."

Mengabaikan panggilan Orihime, kapten divisi 11 semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime sehingga kening mereka bersentuhan. Orihime panik dan semakin memerah tak menyangka ia berdekatan dengan pria sedekat itu. Gadis itu tahu bahwa pria besar yang ada di depannya sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol akan tetapi ucapannya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh pria kekar itu. Mata mereka bertemu, saling bertukar pandang. Beberapa saling bertukar pandang, hingga akhirnya Kenpachi memiringkan kepala memberi gesturehendak meletakkan bibirnya ke bibir merona Orihime. Pupil mata abu gadis itu mengecil dalam bola matanya yang terbelalak lebar ketika ia merasakan sentuhan bibir Kenpachi di bibirnya. Orihime ingin protes tetapi kedua tangannya dipegang erat oleh kapten divisi yang selalu memakai penutup mata, mematikan upaya Orihime untuk meloloskan diri darinya. Gadis Ryouka hanya pasrah dalam keadaan nya saat itu, ia memutuskan untuk menutup kedua mata nya, menikmatinya dan larut dalam suasanaromantis.

 _Tiba – tiba,_

 _"_ Ken _-chan~"_ panggil seseorang dengan nada girang sambil berlari kecil di koridor kantor divisi 11. _"_ Ken _-chan~"_

Berkat suara childish yang memecahkan perisai keheningan yang mengitari di antara Kenpachi dan Orihime, gadis Ryouka itu tersadar dan melepaskan diri dari pria besar di depannya.

"Cih..." Kenpachi berdecih kesal karena kesenangan nya terusik karena wakil kaptennya. Orihime kembali mengambil posisi duduk normal seperti semula tetapi mengambil jarak lumayan jauh dari Kenpachi.

Kening pria yang selalu didampingi tiga anggota dari divisi nya kemana ia pergi mengerut dan menggeram kecil saat ia mengamati bahwa mainannya menghindarinya.

 _"_ Kau disini rupanya, Ken _-chan~"_ Gadis mungil berambut merah muda muncul di hadapan Kenpachi dan Orihime dengan wajah ceria.

"Kau kembali Yachiru. Kau sudah puas bermain?"

"Hn! Eh, _big boobs_ sejak kapan kau datang?" Tanya Yachiru ketika mata coklat nya menangkap sosok feminim berambut orange terduduk di samping kaptennya.

"A-a-aku mencarimu," jawab Orihime dengan nada terbata-bata dan coretan merah belum memudar dari wajahnya.

"Hmm? Kenapa mukamu memerah? Apa kau demam?"

"B – b-bukan! Aku tidak demam, Yachiru-chan!"

"Lalu kenapa kamu memerah? Mirip tomat."

"Ah! L-lupakan itu. Ayo kita makan es krim!" Orihime mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tidak ingin mengingat kembali sesuatu yang memalukan antara dirinya dengan Kenpachi.

"Es krim? Yaay~"

"Ayo kita pergi, Yachiru _-chan_!"

"Hn. Ken _-chan_ aku pergi makan es krim dengan big boobs! Bye bye~"

Sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Kenpachi, Orihime membungkuk sopan pada lelaki besar itu. Kenpachi kembali sendirian lagi sama seperti awal sebelum ia bertemu dengan Orihime. Sihir hening kembali membentuk perisai di area sekitar Kenpachi sehingga terdengar sangat tenang dan damai tanpa ada yang mengusik waktu istirahat lelaki yang telah mengalahkan Nnoitra Jiruga.

Mata emerald Kenpachi masih terpaku diam menatap tangannya. Ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan telapak tangan Orihime yang tertinggal di telapak tangannya.

Dengan seringai tipis kapten divisi 11 bergumam dalam hati, _'Fufu...Gadis yang menarik.'_

 **Fin**

* * *

 ** _Akhirnya aku berhasil membuat cerita One-shot Kenhime. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin membuatnya tetapi selalu terhambat gara-gara tugasku yang menumpuk. Maafkan aku jika cerita ini kurang menarik._**

 ** _Salam Hangat dari Zhechii_**


End file.
